Preparations
by Warden of Tol Eressea
Summary: The Kalos League is tomorrow, but Ash is having some last minute doubts. One-shot Amourshipping. AshxSerena. SatoSere.


A/N: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters.

 **Preparations**

It was the calm before the storm. The moon was high in the night sky, stars shining bright. Aside from the slight blowing of the wind and the rustling of the trees, all was quiet. Even the sea was silent this night. It was the picture of serenity.

But to the boy perched on the balcony of the local Pokemon Center, he knew it was not so. The peaceful evening did little to calm the raging whirl of thought inside his mind. Tomorrow morning, the first round of the Kalos League would be under way. The day had been filled with excitement and anticipation, as the last of the participating trainers had arrived and registered. Everyone was pumped up and doing some last minute training in preparation for the big day.

Ash Ketchum had done the same. After all, this was the moment he had been waiting for. This was what his journey had been all about. He had made some amazing friends throughout his adventures here in Kalos. He had had some amazing times. He had grown both as a person and as a trainer. The victories and defeats had made him grow ever closer to all of his Pokemon. They were a family and deep inside, he knew that that was what the journey to becoming a Pokemon Master was all about.

But he would be lying if he said the Pokemon League wasn't that big a deal. It is often said that life isn't about the destination, but the road that led there. But that doesn't make the destination any less anticipated. He had done well in the previous tournaments he had entered, but had never taken the gold. Would Kalos prove to be different? Was he prepared for the challenges to come the next day?

These thoughts plagued Ash's mind as he stood on the balcony in his pajamas. Everyone else in the Pokemon Center was asleep. Everyone was exhausted for his friends had helped him in his preparations all day. Bonnie had been her usual energetic self, so excited to be at the Pokemon League surrounded by so many trainers and Pokemon. She had the spirit and determination that would make her a great trainer in the future. Her big brother Clemont had had his hands full, trying to keep up with his sister.

Ash chuckled at that. The siblings had their moments, but they always stuck through together and it was clear to everyone how strong their bond was.

And then he thought of Serena. She had been by his side the entire time, cheering him on and encouraging him to always give it his all, to never give up until the very end. Those were the words that defined them ever since the two first met at Professor Oak's summer camp. And as Ash thought more of it, he realized that Serena had been his rock ever since he started his Kalos journey. When he had lost to Viola, he had been taken aback by the strength of the Kalos region, beginning to let that small bit of doubt creep into his mind. But Serena had been there to crush that doubt into bits. She had inspired him once again to never give up and he latched onto that encouragement like a drowning man on a piece of wreckage.

She was one of the kindest people he knew. Always had a smile and caring for both people and Pokemon alike. Sure, she had her down moments as well, but that was how life was sometimes. Ash blushed a bit at his thoughts. What had prompted all these feelings? Whatever the reason, the truth was, Ash silently admitted, every single quality was true about his friend. He realized he never really had a chance to thank any of them properly. There had been some small moments, like the ribbon he had given Serena as a present. But he had never sincerely shown his appreciation to his friends for being by his side all this time. Their Kalos journey had turned all of them into one big family.

"I'll need to thank them all soon," Ash thought. "They've stuck with me until the very end and I would never have enjoyed Kalos half as much without them by my side." He turned around and peered into the darkened bedroom. All three of them were sound asleep, buried in their own dreams. Even Pikachu. Ash went back next to his bed and sat next to the electric mouse, curled up on his pillow. He didn't feel the least bit sleepy. Anxiety for the next day was the culprit. It was normal to have nerves, he reasoned. After all, the same had happened before the Unova League, and the Sinnoh League, and every one before as well. But usually Pikachu would be with him though, the two would stare up into the stars and would have each other to calm their nerves. For a second, Ash thought about waking Pikachu up but dismissed it almost instantly.

Pikachu was tired and deserved to have the rest in order to be prepared tomorrow. Besides, this was his own problem. Ash went back to the balcony door, slid it open, and went outside once more. His team was in top form and all pumped up for tomorrow. Whatever happens, Ash would be proud of all his Pokemon for their hard work. But that ever slight sliver of doubt began to burrow its way into his mind again. Was he prepared for this? Had he done the best he could? He had caught many glimpses at the other competing trainers that day. Everyone had worked their hardest to get here. They were no pushovers.

Deeply immersed with his thoughts, Ash didn't hear the balcony door slide open and the quiet footsteps that approached him.

"Ash?"

The voice jolted him out of his thoughts and he turned around to see Serena standing behind him, wrapped up in a blanket.

"Hey Serena, what's up?" She went to stand beside him, her eyes staring up him with a concerned expression.

"I saw you come out here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you Serena," Ash said apologetically and gave a rueful smile, "I just…just couldn't sleep."

Serena nodded in understanding. "It's all right Ash, don't you worry about it for a second." The two stood there, leaning against the balcony and watching the night sky. No words were spoken, but it wasn't an awkward silence no. It was a comfortable one. Ash didn't know what it was but Serena coming out here did much to calm his thoughts. Perhaps that was just the aura that she had, the effect she had on those around her.

After a while, Serena turned her head and looked her friend, who was gazing into the ocean, lost in his thoughts.

"A-Ash?" Serena's soft voice was hesitant, "Ash, if there's anything that's bothering you, you know you can always talk to me right?"

Ash pulled out of his own thoughts and turned towards his friend. She was staring at him again, eyes full of question and concern.

She looked so adorable standing there, hands clutching her blanket and big, round eyes almost pleading with him that tugged at his heartstrings.

"Of course I would Serena. It's just that-" he broke off and turned back to look at the night stars.

Serena stood there silent, waiting for him to feel comfortable before he spoke.

Ash coughed and shifted a bit, unsure of how to continue. What would Serena think of him? Unable to sleep because he couldn't get his own nerves under control nor his own doubts restrained.

"Nothing's wrong Serena. I just couldn't sleep. Thought some fresh air would do me some good," Ash gave her his most confident smile and a thumbs-up.

But Serena wasn't convinced. She knew Ash. She had travelled with him for so long. She knew all of his moods and she knew on this night, something was bothering Ash. But what exactly? She couldn't help but feel disappointed, almost hurt, that Ash perhaps didn't trust her to tell her?

"Oh, well if you're sure Ash…" she trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

Ash saw her shoulders slump a bit and saw a flash of hurt cross her sapphire blue eyes before it quickly disappeared. Clearly she had seen through the façade he had put on and Ash mentally slapped himself. Here she was out here on the porch with him, only trying to help, and he just went and dismissed her. Some friend he was. And that made him think back to his initial thoughts that night.

"Serena, I'm sorry. It's just that-" and once again Ash broke off, struggling to decide what to say.

"I-I'm just nervous for tomorrow," he finished in a small voice, looking away. And soon the words just tumbled out.

"I was so excited when we arrived here today. Everyone was so pumped for the big battles tomorrow. I didn't really think much of it at first, only really after dinner, but…well, everyone worked so hard to get here Serena. They're all gonna give it their very best shot and I guess I'm just wondering if my best shot is good enough. It's stupid I know, but well…" he cut off, slightly embarrassed for Serena to see him this way.

"Oh Ash." He looked so vulnerable. Normally, Ash was anything but that. But tonight, the big night before the Kalos League, everything seemed to be catching up with him. Serena wanted to say something, anything to comfort him, and with a big leap of courage, reached out and took his hand. Ash looked up in surprise and but slowly relaxed again and Serena took a deep breath.

"Ash, you are one of the most hardworking people I know. You never give up until the very end and always try your hardest to reach your goals. All of your Pokemon work to the very best they can be because they love you, they respect you, and they look up to you. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow Ash, but I know that you are going to be the best you can be. Everyone admires you, Ash. Sawyer even said today that he would never have made it this far without all the things he learned from you." Ash opened his mouth to reply but Serena cut him off, "and don't try to play it down, Ash. You inspire everyone around you simply by being you. Look at me Ash. When I first met you, I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. But you were always there encouraging me to try different things and now I found my passion. Clemont and Bonnie too. Bonnie always thinks you are the best trainer ever and we all saw how much Clemont has grown as a gym leader from travelling with you. I know you may have doubts about yourself. I felt the same way before the Master Class Showcase. But I believe in you Ash. I believe you can go out there tomorrow, and the next day, and the next and win the entire thing, because of how hard you worked and how much you believe in your Pokemon."

Ash stood there, taking in all of Serena's words. He never even realized half the things that she said. He ducked his head, blushing at all the things Serena had praised him with. And then it struck him that he shouldn't have worried about spilling his worries in front of Serena or being uncomfortable in saying his feelings. Serena always stood by him, always understood him. She wouldn't have laughed and here was proof of it. She had lifted all his worries away and he felt inspired once more. The excitement and determination from the day returning in full force. And that filled Ash with both gratitude and a bit of something more.

"Thanks Serena," the smile on Ash's face was genuine this time and Serena's heart jumped at how much her words had meant to him. He squeezed her hand to convey all the gratitude he couldn't put into words. He smiled and looked off into the distance.

"You know Serena, I never really thanked you for everything you've done for me."

Serena tilted her head to one side, confused at his words.

"Right from my first gym battle, you have been by my side, all of you. You encouraged me and helped me grow as a Pokemon trainer. You've done so much for me and I guess I never got around to tell you how much I appreciated you guys. I was thinking tonight at all the things you said to me and now I know that," he smiled and turned to look at her, "that you are just as much an inspiration to me. Even more so. I was really anxious tonight for some reason, more so than at any of the other leagues I've competed in. But you've helped me overcome that. And not just tonight, but for any of my previous battles, even when things weren't looking good, you never had me give up, always encouraging me and helping me. I just want you to know how important you are to me and how much I appreciate everything you've done." Ash scratched his cheek and saw Serena's eyes widen and a big smile break over her face.

Serena felt like a balloon inside. Ever since Ash had rescued her that fateful day when they were young, she had always hoped to see him again. And upon catching a glimpse of his fate on the news, she was ecstatic and had rushed over just to find him. These past months of travelling with him had only made her admire him more and, yes, falling for him more. And his words and his eyes had so much gratitude and tenderness that she felt so happy inside, daring to hope that perhaps Ash thought of her, even just a little maybe, the same way she thought of him.

And that happiness exploded all over her as Ash, who hesitated a bit, pulled her in and gently wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

Serena felt his arms envelop around her. She felt warm and safe in his arms and sunk into them utterly content, her own arms encircling him as well. She rested her head on his chest and felt him rest his head gently on top of hers. It was like a dream come true.

"Thanks so much Serena," Ash whispered in her ear, sending thrills through her spine.

"Thank _you_ , Ash for everything."

The two stood in their embrace, finding comfort and happiness.

Serena's breathing became more even and Ash realized that she almost drifted off to sleep again.

"Hey Serena, let's get you back to bed," Ash gently whispered. Serena mumbled and sank into him even more. And so, Ash gently picked her up, cradling her in his arms and made his way back inside. She felt so light and soft that Ash never wanted to let go. But eventually, he made it back to her bed and gently placed her into it, pulling the covers up around her, tucking her in. As he made to leave, he heard Serena's soft voice.

"Ash? Would you—would you stay with me? Just for a bit?" Ash felt his face heat up and managed to stutter out, "O-ok, anything for you." Serena gave a huge smile and made room for him. Ash climbed into her bed and had barely pulled up the covers before Serena cuddled up against him once more. Ash's blush grew deeper. They were almost in a spooning position as Serena tried to get closer to him. Ash gently wrapped his arms around her once again, finally starting to feel sleepy. It felt so natural to be here with Serena. He bent over and taking a big leap of courage, gently kissed her on the side of her head.

"Good night Serena."

Serena just gave a contented sigh, her heart thumping rapidly and her insides quivering with glee at the light kiss. She felt so warm and so protected with Ash.

"Good night Ash," she whispered back and closed her eyes, dreaming once again of the raven-haired boy she admired so much.

Ash snuggled his head into the crook of her neck, pulling her even closer towards him and as sleep finally claimed him.

The Kalos League was tomorrow. But Ash Ketchum was ready. His preparations were done, both physically for his pokemon and mentally for himself. Oh yes, he was ready alright. Ready to reach for his dreams.


End file.
